1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a carrier synchronizing system, in which a reference carrier generator is present in a base station and a synchronized carrier generator in at least one remote station, carrier synchronizing information being transmitted from the base station to the remote station and a synchronized carrier and information to be transmitted therewith being transmitted from the remote station to the base station, the base station comprising a phase comparator to inputs of which the reference carrier and the synchronized carrier are applied, an output of the phase comparator supplying carrier synchronizing information to be transmitted, and to a base station suitable therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such carrier synchronizing systems are generally known. Colour television is an example of one of the possible fields of application. In colour television the carrier operates as a sub-carrier for the transmission of chrominance information. The base station may be a television studio for which there are several remote stations with television cameras. It is known to transmit the chrominance sub-carrier modulated by chrominance information via a microwave link, a coaxial cable or otherwise. The carrier synchronizing information can be transmitted via an audio link, such as a telephone line.
With the ever-continuing digitization of the equipment in carrier synchronizing systems it is desirable, for the ever wider use of micro-processors and micro-computers, to generate the carrier synchronizing information in numerical form and to transmit it for frequency and phase synchronization of the generator.